


Bend and Break

by suisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Biracial Character, Blowjobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisoo/pseuds/suisoo
Summary: Falling in love is never as easy as fairytales says. But when Jongin meets Kyungsoo after a past of failed relationships, he thinks he might have just found the one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be a oneshot but the people demanded more so here we are. pretty much wrote 3Ks worth of smut, lmao. thank you to my betas A and C for being the best and reading this despite the time differences. enjoy.

Kim Jongin had always been impartial to the odd blind date or two; he quite prefers them to normal dates. The anticipation of meeting a potential partner with nothing more than their name as information was something that thrilled him.

It was most interesting when people met him for the first time realised what he was, well who he was. For Jongin when people looked at him one of two words would spring into their minds; black or Asian. He cannot recount the amount of dirty looks dates have given him when they first meet; there were far too many for him to even remember.

Jongin’s race had forever been an indication that he was very different from the other kids. It wasn’t as if there weren’t any mixed kids in his city, it was more to do with the fact that he stood out for what he was mixed with. Almost every mixed race kid he knew was half white, that as the norm, it was what was seen as acceptable. But for Jongin to be half Asian much less Korean wasn’t exactly the most accepted thing.

His experience had showed him that it was hard to be liked when you were someone like him, from receiving racism from both sides of his racial status to never being enough of a particular race to be deemed accepted; Jongin had struggled to make friends and establish relationships.

The majority of the hate seemed to stem from his dad being Asian; the ridicule had come mostly from his mom’s side of the family, who had often referred to her as a race traitor for her actions.

The majority of the discrimination he faced had surprisingly come from his extended family, he vividly remembers the teasing when he was younger, and he remembers the slurs, the insults and the bullying.  It was something that stayed with him even to this day, to be perfectly honest it was probably the reason he never really talked to his extended family not even at family gatherings.

His insecurities and fears with opening up to other people dues to his experiences had led to him to turn to blind dates, mostly set up by his best friend Sehun, in his mission for love. He had been able to meet a variety of people, both good and bad. Some people either blatantly didn’t want anything to do with, others wanted to try but never stayed long enough and there were a few that like him a little too much.

Jongin shivers thinking about the girl who had told him been interested in him solely because she “had never tried black dick before and wanted to know if the stereotypes are true.” He hopes his new date isn’t someone he’ll find himself hating on sight; he at least wants to date someone for longer than two weeks so he’s praying his date is someone he won’t lose interest in and vice versa.

Staring at his drink, Jongin sighs in frustration; his date is 15 minutes late.

It was 10 pm and their date was meant to start at 9:45, he had decided to come early just as a precaution but regrets the decision. He had been sat in their designated booth for 30 minutes now, it was getting annoying.

“Great I’ve been stood up.” He mutters before downing the whiskey in his hand. Jongin makes his way to leave when a young man rushes towards the booth and slides himself into the adjacent seat.

“Hi sorry, are you Jongin? Sehun told me you would be here. I’m sorry I was late, I got the wrong address and wsat in this dingy ass bar for like 20 minutes thinking my date had stood me up,” His new companion babble, flailing his arms in excitement and face contorted into a myriad of expressions as he tries to explain himself, “Also I kind of fell asleep in the bus I took and missed my stop by like 2 streets. Also I’m starving did you already order or should I do it?”

Jongin can’t help but smile at the state of the other male; his hair is slightly dishevelled and his glasses keep falling off his nose, it makes him look cuter than he already is. He’s been licking his lips and Jongin admires their shape and plushness, he’s tempted to either caress them or kiss them.

“Hey earth to Jongin, aren’t you hungry?” Jongin snaps out of this daze to meet the other man's eyes. “Oh you’re Kyungsoo right? That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Yep that’s me, unless Sehun gave you another name. Oh my gods please don’t tell me he told you my white name.” Kyungsoo panics slightly, “Look it was my mom, she thought it would help me fit in better if I had an American name since people can really say my Korean name and butcher it more than a…”

“Kyungsoo has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” Jongin interrupts placing his chin in his palm. Kyungsoo blinks at him in confusion, “I’m sorry I don’t understand what you mean.”

Jongin sighs, he doesn’t want to see rude but he thinks Kyungsoo isn’t all together the smartest or most perceptive of people. “You know what just ignore it. Come on let's order.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their meal goes smoothly than Jongin expects, he finds out Kyungsoo is a culinary student and has been working as a waiter at a Korean restaurant downtown. He’s got two dogs who he calls his sisters, Jongin finds this endearing, and lives on his own in the apartment block next to the city park. Jongin realises that he and Kyungsoo actually live quite close to each other, his apartment block being only a few blocks away from Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo bursts out into a boisterous laugh at the revelation, “This is so funny, and it’s like some cringe rom-com storyline. Oh my, Jongin by the logic of television were meant to be, you and are like soulmates.” He crumbles once more into a fit of giggles and begins to hiccup as a result. Jongin gives him a smirk and watches as the other man's eyes crinkle with delight.

“You’re really funny you know that? And also really hot, like too hot. It’s not fair that you’re this attractive, make the ugly people like me feel even worse.” Kyungsoo’s smile fades slightly as he looks down at his drink. “I’m guessing you won’t even bother to contact me after today, you wouldn’t be the first so its fine.”

“What are you on about?” Jongin quirks a brow at him, the other male pouts around his straw. Jongin feels his cheeks heat up at the sight, he feels like a pervert but he can’t help but imagine how good Kyungsoo’s lips would look around his cock. He thinks Kyungsoo has got to be one of the cutest innocent and most guys Sehun has set him up with, the other male is far too adorable for his own good.

“You know what Kyungsoo; I think you’re absolutely gorgeous. And you’re so adorable; I just want to baby you and pinch your cheeks.” Jongin grins at the other male’s reaction.

Kyungsoo blushes and looks away from him, “You’re just saying that, you don’t actually mean it.”

Jongin leans in and places himself next to Kyungsoo’s ear; he feels the other male freeze at his actions. “But what if I do?”

“What are you doing?” He stutters blushing furiously. Jongin stares at the way his lips move with his speech, he’s enticed but keeps his libido in check. Pulling away he beckons a waiter for the bill, he wants to leave with Kyungsoo as soon as possible and staying here any longer than he should is frustrating.

“Wait you’re leaving already?” He’s sure he can hear a whimper from the other male; he looks down at him with a small smile.

“What about me? You can’t just leave me here, it’s not fair.” Kyungsoo practically whines at him and Jongin fights to hold back his laughter at the shorter male’s antics.

“God Kyungsoo why are you so cute. I’m not going to leave you silly, I was going to ask you to come home with me.”

“What do you mean? Like a sleepover? Jongin we’re adults not preteens, why would you want to have a sleepover.” The other male exclaims.

“Kyungsoo,” he looks up to meet his eyes and smiles, “Shut up and get up. It’s getting late and if I don’t deal with the thing in my pants I’ll probably explode.”

“Wait the thing in your pants? What does that…oh?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed down towards Jongin’s crotch, which was luckily covered by the table. He isn’t too keen on the other male staring at his erection no matter how much he likes him. Eventually he sits up, pulls away from their booth and makes his way out of the bar.

Turning back, he gives Kyungsoo as devilish smirk. “So are you coming with me or not?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin can’t remember when they started kissing but he does remember the look the taxi driver had given them a dirty look when he paid. Kyungsoo had latched onto him as they kissed, emphasising the blatant difference between their bodies. He had never really gone for short guys before but Kyungsoo was different to him, Jongin would give anything to be with him longer than one night. They had parted when they reached the lift, not wanting to scare anyone else with their public displays.

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo when he hears the other male lightly giggle. He looks into the mirror of the elevator and notices how apparent their size difference is now. Kyungsoo is small enough to bury his face in his chest, Jongin finds this cute. Gosh he finds everything about Kyungsoo cute, from the way his eyes bulge when he’s ranting and excited to the way he’s currently bouncing on his foot as he waits for them to reach his apartment.

He doesn’t expect Kyungsoo rush out of the lift with as much vigour as he does when they’re on his floor. Jongin trails his eyes down the short male’s back; he stops to watch the light jiggle of his ass as he skips slightly down the hallway.

“Kyungsoo, you’re going the wrong way.”

“Oh am I? Sorry I was just excited I got carried away.” A bright smile spreads on his face and follows Jongin towards his apartment door.

Kyungsoo takes the initiative and jumps him the second they get into the apartment. He wraps his legs around Jongin’s torso as the taller male leads them to the bedroom.

Dropping the other male firmly onto his bed, he starts pulling off his shirt but struggles.

He decides it’s too much of a hassle he decides to pull his shirt apart, ripping it open and causing the buttons to fly across the room. One of them hits Kyungsoo on the forehead, “Ow, watch it He-man. My eyes already bad enough, I don’t need you blinding me completely.”

“God can you stop talking and put that mouth of yours to good use.” Jongin groans planting another kiss onto Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Hey Jongin, you know how you’re like…you know” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side in curiosity, Jongin picks up on what he’s trying to address without trouble and sighs, it was bound to come up as an issue.

“You mean how I’m biracial?”

“Yes that and you technically being black. If I’m going by stereotypes are you actually like you know, huge?” He blurts out looking expectantly at Jongin. The other male is blinks up at him; Jongin isn’t sure how to react. “I’m not trying to offend or anything, it’s just that I’m like half your height and you are practically a giant to me so by default…”

Jongin shuts him up by pressing a drawn out kiss onto his mouth. “Less talking, more stripping.”

He pulls Kyungsoo closer to him and shifts their positions so Kyungsoo is cradled onto his lap. The other male fits ever so perfectly against him, his smaller form clinging to Jongin’s larger one as they grind against each other with a steady rhythm.

“Baby I want to fuck you so bad. Can you take you get yourself prepared for me or do you want me to help you?”

“I want your fingers in me.” Kyungsoo purrs into the crook of his neck, grinding back against his clothed cock to emphasise his point.

“Then turn around sweetheart.”

He watches as Kyungsoo trails himself down his torso to place himself between Jongin’s legs. Kyungsoo brings his face directly before his crotch and mouths delicately at his clothed erection, making Jongin gasp for breath at the sudden change.

His senses go into overdrive when Kyungsoo makes an attempt to unbutton and pull down his jeans, the smaller male’s face is lit up with curiosity and his mouth hangs slightly open as he waits for confirmation from Jongin.

Jongin grabs is hands to stop him before he goes any further, “Wait, I want to do it myself. I don’t think you’d appreciate getting cock slapped when I pull it out.”

Kyungsoo blinks up at him but nods in understanding; he shuffles back to sit on the edge of the bed as Jongin fiddles with the button on his jeans. He watches expectantly as Jongin’s cock bursts free from his boxers, slapping against his abdomen with a thud. Kyungsoo looks at it in fascination and fear; he observes its weight, length and girth while trying his best to calculate whether or not it’ll fit inside him.

“Well shit.” He mutters under his breath before lifting his gaze to Jongin. “How exactly is that meant to fit again?”

Jongin stares down at him and smiles, “Let’s see, in my experience my partners have either spent hours prepping or just taking a little of me as possible. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone who’s been able to take it all.”

Kyungsoo balks at the revelation; he can’t imagine how it must feel to have all of that inside you, it was practically a third leg, taking all of it was altogether impossible.

“What’s wrong, are you scared? I promise it won’t bite,” Jongin shifts closer towards Kyungsoo, placing his cock directly in front of Kyungsoo’s line of vision. “Much.”

Kyungsoo brings his hands up to take hold of it. With both his palms barely fitting around the thick girth, he makes his way towards the appendage and pokes his tongue out to give the head kitten licks.

Above him Jongin groans from the sensitivity, he trails a hand into Kyungsoo’s hair and grips tightly at his roots. A soft whimper escapes the other male as he continues to circle his tongue around the dusky head of his cock.

Jongin struggles to restrain himself from bucking, lest he accidently hurts Kyungsoo or even chokes him. He wonders if Kyungsoo will like getting choked or whether he has a gag reflex, it would be interesting to see him swallow Jongin whole. He’s sure he would be able to see his cock bulging against the skin of his throat. The image makes him shudder with delight.

Placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s head, he brings the smaller male lower so he can push his cock into his mouth. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the sudden intrusion, he tries his hardest to swallow as much of what Jongin’s is pressed into him as possible. He chokes when he feels the large head hit the back of his throat, tears cloud his vision and he salivates around the shaft.

Pulling off abruptly Kyungsoo chokes out a cough and heaves to regain his breath. “I don’t think I want to do that again.” He groans cradling his throat.

“Aww poor baby, I thought you could handle it better than that.” Jongin teases wiping Kyungsoo’s tears with his discarded shirt. “You want to try again? I know you can do it, come on Soo just for me.”

Kyungsoo gives his cock one more fleeting look before grasping it once more, this time taking his time and patience to carefully push it into his mouth. He breathes through his nose to avoid choking again and gradually bobs his head rhythmically along Jongin’s cock. He laps at the slit and licks his way across the thick vein on the underside to his shaft.

In a spur of sheer confidence he swallows Jongin’s head once again as he looks up at him, forever keeping eye contact as he sucks and nips at his cock. Jongin stares mesmerised at his lover, bringing a palm to his head he caresses his hair. “Such a good boy, yeah right there. Keep going, you’re doing well.”

Kyungsoo suddenly pulls off his cock with a loud pop, his eyes are red rimmed and chin covered in spit. He rises and starts to strip; he makes a show of his disrobement, swaying his hips seductively, much to Jongin’s amusement.

He turns away from Jongin and bends down as he shimmies his pants off, exposes the plush flesh of his ass in all its glory. He gropes at it and spreads his cheeks, exposing his pink hole to Jongin, who drinks in the sight of it winking at him.

Jongin a move to grab at his lover’s waist, he pushes Kyungsoo back into his lap and places his cock squarely between his ass cheeks. He watches as Kyungsoo bounces on his lap, creating friction against Jongin’s cock from in between his cheeks.

When he lets out an aggressive grunt, Kyungsoo turns back to give him a look of mischief. He sends a devious smile his way and Jongin can see he’s proud of the effect he has on him. The shorter brings his ass back into Jongin lap one more time, Jongin can tell he’s getting impatient and he feels the same way too. If he isn’t inside Kyungsoo in the next five minutes he thinks he’s going to die from his blue balls.

“So…” Kyungsoo slurs, breaking Jongin from his musings, “Have you got any lube?”

 

* * *

 

 

After what feels like hours and 2 empty bottles of lube later, Kyungsoo finds himself ass up and face first in Jongin’s pillows. The taller male is situated behind him, three finger lodged delicately into his ass as he works him open for his cock.

“Yeah…ah…oh fuck…just like that.” Kyungsoo preens at the feeling of long fingers inside him. His mind is pretty much blank and all he can about is how good Jongin is making him feel right now. He stiffens when he feel Jongin insert a fourth finger; panicking he turns his head and looks Jongin in the eyes, the other male’s concentration rests solely on his task at hand.

“W-What are you doing? Jongin, what the hell are you doing?” he stutters, fear increasing when he feels Jongin’s thumb pressed against the rim of his asshole.

“Hm it’s nothing for you to worry yourself too much about. I’m just trying to get you nice and loose for my cock, is that ok sweetie?” Jongin cooed as he drives his fingers in and out of him.

“Jongin are you fisting me?” Kyungsoo exclaims when he turns to see the other male shove his entire fist into him.

“I’ve got to do everything I must so you don’t get hurt when I enter you. I don’t need you bleeding on my dick while I’m trying to fuck you just enjoy it.” Jongin states nonchalant as he continues to prep the smaller male with his fist. He observes with awe how stretched Kyungsoo is on his fist; his entrance engulfs him and locks him into the tight heat of his ass. Jongin thinks he could come just from this sight.

“Are you ok with it? Or do you want me to stop?” Kyungsoo turns back to face him, breathlessly he mumbles, “its ok, keep going.”

"Are you one hundred percent sure," he pulls out momentarily to give Kyungsoo a chance to collect his thoughts. "Look I don't want to do something you're not altogether comfortable with. I'll stop if it's not what you want."

"No Jongin, its ok. I'm fine with you fisting me," Kyungsoo pulls himself up slightly and places his hand on Jongin's, "It was really unexpected I'll admit but I'm ok with it, after all I've got to be as prepared as possible to take that monster you call a penis."

Jongin blushes at the last part before squeezing Kyungsoo hand, "So you're giving me consent to do this. You're ok with me shoving my fist up your ass?"

"Yes I give you consent, you can continue sweetheart, I don't mind."

And continue Jongin does, he pays close attention to how Kyungsoo reacts to his ministrations. He observes how the smaller man mewls and moans, his body jerking occasionally in time with Jongin’s thrusts.

“J-Jongin...I think that's enough, I’m starting to get uncomfortable and I really want your dick in me right now.” Kyungsoo groans out after a few minutes. He pushes himself forward in an attempt to detach from Jongin but fails.

“But baby I’m not done yet.” Jongin purrs, groping the flesh if his ass as he continues pushing his fist into Kyungsoo. He seems to pay no mind to Kyungsoo’s predicament, instead he remains completely engrossed in fisting the smaller man to his heart's content.

“Jongin please, I’m desperate.”

Kyungsoo cries out in discomfort when Jongin finally listens to him and pulls his fist out of his ass, the other man wipes his hand against the bed sheet before slicking his cock with what's left of the lube.

Jongin positions himself between the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, taking in the sight of his still gaping hole. He guides his cock into it and grabs hold of his lover’s waist as he begins to thrust torturously slowly into him. “Fuck how are you still this tight even after all I've done?”

Kyungsoo is full, he's delirious and feel like he's about to pass out from the intensity of it all. He turns and stares at Jongin’s form, the light from above illuminates his skin and creates a halo around his curly mop of hair. Kyungsoo thinks he would looks angelic if it weren't for the fact that he's currently drilling into him and pretty much rearranging his organs.

He feels himself being lifted and carried off the bed, Jongin hooks his arms around his legs and thrusts upwards into him. Kyungsoo gasped at the unexpected change in position, he watches as his cock slaps against his abdomen in time with Jongin’s thrusts. Feeling lightheaded and used, he rolls his head back into Jongin’s neck and watches as he furrows his brows in concentration.

Jongin seems to notice his staring because he turns to meet his gaze as he plants a kiss onto Kyungsoo’s agape mouth. He gave him a small smile before pulling out of him, much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment, and places him back first onto the bed with a light thud.

“You might want to hold the headboard for this part, I'm about to be a little rough with you.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock, judging by what has already happened, he doesn't think he’s going to be able to live through whatever it is Jongin is about to do to him. Bracing himself against the pillows and with his hands firmly clamped against the headboard, he looks up to meet Jongin’s impassive face.

“I'm ready, just do it.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to die; I’m going to fucking die.” Kyungsoo groans gripping the bedsheets for support. Tears stream down his face as Jongin has him bent in half, feet either side of his head and thrusting further into him. Kyungsoo chokes out a loud sob when Jongin aims directly at his prostate, “Fuck no, stop it’s too much, I can’t take it.”

“Don’t. Be. So Dramatic.” He punctuates his words with a few more sharp thrusts. He feels Kyungsoo tighten around him as he increases the intensity of his thrusts.  He admires how Kyungsoo’s hole practically swallows his cock despite the smaller male’s complaints about it not fitting. “Well aren’t you a little whore, just look at how hungry your hole is for my cock. So pretty.”

Kyungsoo whimpers and groans when he pulls outs before slamming back into him.  “You like that don’t you? You like it when I use your hole, isn’t that right?”

The sound of skin slapping permeates the room as Jongin drives further into Kyungsoo’s warmth. The other male screams and cries for mercy, slapping his hand against Jongin arms as a form of relief. Against his better judgement he takes hold of Jongin’s nipples, twisting the hard nubs as a way to signal he wants him to slow down. His intended response is not what he receives as Jongin lets out a hoarse moan before he sends an onslaughts of thrusts against Kyungsoo’s prostate.

Jongin halts his thrusts when he notices a slight bulge in Kyungsoo’s abdomen, his eyes widen as he sees it enlarge and deflate in time with his thrusts. Curiosity gets the better of him when he decides to press against it, earning a staggered moan from Kyungsoo and tight feeling around his cock.

“Baby, look at how deep I am inside you. Fuck Kyungsoo I bet if I came right you would feel it swirling inside you.”

Kyungsoo pulls himself up to stare at it, he marvels at the way it moves against the skin of his abdomen, pressing deeper into his walls as Jongin quickens his pace. He looks up at Jongin and notices that the image seems to be a turn on for him.

“Is this like a kink of yours?” He breathes out, shuddering when Jongin brushes against his prostate once again. “Don't know, it's never happened with my other partners before. You're the first.”

“But do you like it? Isn't it weird?”

“Truth be told Kyungsoo, it's actually really hot. Tells me I’m doing a good job.” He gives Kyungsoo a smirk as he pulls him closer. Pushing his legs further back, he pistons his hips in a torrent of thrusts, causing Kyungsoo to scream and wail from the pressure.

“Jongin, I think I'm going to cum.”

Jongin grunts into his ear as he continues to assault Kyungsoo’s hole, “Me too baby. Do you want to do it together.”

Kyungsoo nods, wrapping his arms around Jongin's necks as the other man brings both of them to orgasm. He presses a kiss onto Jongin’s lips and opens his mouth to allow his tongue access, Kyungsoo moans languidly into their kiss, savouring every bit of Jongin. He pulls away when he feels his orgasm reach. A groan escapes him as ropes of white burst between his and Jongin’s bodies, painting both their chests and Kyungsoo's chin.

Jongin comes not long after, seed spilling into Kyungsoo as he milks his orgasm. Kyungsoo may be out of it but he can vividly feel Jongin was he comes in him. “Don't pull out.” he commands.

“Wasn't planning to.” Jongin mutters as he collapses against Kyungsoo. “We should get some rest, round two isn't going to be as gentle as this was.”

“Wait. Round two?” Kyungsoo squawks bewildered, he doesn't have a chance to ask Jongin what he means as the other man dozes off on top of him. Looking up at the ceiling in contemplation, he smiles to himself and giggles at his situation. He at least hopes that when he wakes up tomorrow, he’ll be able to get out of bed without hassle.

For now he enjoys Jongin’s presence in and on top of him. Drifting off to sleep, he thinks this may be the start of something really beautiful and worthwhile


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever said public sex at 11pm on a Tuesday evening was a good idea should get shot, Kyungsoo thinks to himself. It doesn’t matter how fulfilling sex with Jongin may be, he doesn’t deserve to be freezing his tits off all for some silly kink.

“Fuck, r-right there, go faster idiot we haven’t got all day.”

“Call me an idiot one more time and I’ll leave you out here in the cold then you’ll know the true meaning of being blue balled.” A fist grabs at his hair and pulls roughly, causing him to arch both his back and neck as a wave of pleasure consumes his body.

Kyungsoo groans in ecstasy, he can feel Jongin everywhere. His cock digs blissfully into his walls and prostate, pace gentle yet oh so ravaging. He’s euphoric but slightly weary they’ll get caught.

They were after all in the park outside their apartments, strapped onto one of the benches in the dead of night just because Kyungsoo had dared Jongin to fuck him in public. Not his best idea but still worth it, expect for the fact that his knees are killing him and he’s aching for release Jongin has been adamant to give him. 

“Baby please, I wanna…I wanna…” Kyungsoo stutters out as Jongin shoves his cock directly into his prostate. He convulses with gusto, almost falling off the bench as the other man abuses his entrance.

“You want to what? Come on Soo, use your words.” He felt a hot breath on his neck, Jongin licks a stipe against the expanse of skin as he continues his onslaught on Kyungsoo.

“Fuck Ji, let me cum already. My dick is freezing for god’s sake.”

Jongin momentarily slows his thrust; he shifts Kyungsoo to raise the other man’s hips higher. He grabs hold of him and resumes his thrusts, Jongin pistons the hips faster than before in hopes of triggering both their orgasms.

He chokes when Kyungsoo clenches harshly around his cock, he shudders at the feeling of his orgasm coming much quicker than expected. Discharging his release over and into Kyungsoo’s hole, Jongin tries his best to ride out his release.

He makes sure to target Kyungsoo’s prostate as he does, paying close attention to how the other man reacts and pushes back against his thrusts. “Shit, keep it up. I’m close, you’re doing so well baby.”

Kyungsoo grips harder onto the bench, crying out at his shoots ropes of white over the bench and pavement. His legs shake from the intensity of his orgasm, Jongin holds him up when he falters and almost falls.

“That was…amazing.”

“We’re never doing that again.”

They turn to each other and burst into a fit of giggles, Jongin’s laugh loudly resonating to the point of Kyungsoo having to cover his mouth in case they get caught. “Shut up, why is your laugh so ugly. It ruins your sexy image.”

“Take that back or else I’m leaving you out here until morning so everyone can see your bare ass.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kyungsoo gasps in mock offence; he knows Jongin is only teasing him despite his serious sounding tone.

“Try me.” Jongin shoots him playful smirk as he cleans them up. Kyungsoo shrieks when the other man gropes his ass and slaps his arm lightly as a warning.

“Ok fine I take it back, now take me home.”

Jongin sighs in defeat; he pulls his trousers up and shrouds Kyungsoo in this jacket.  He carries the other man away from the park and towards his apartment complex; he’s careful not to draw any attention to them as he pulls open the front door and leads them into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Their nightly escapades leaves Kyungsoo sore and rather fatigued the next morning, Jongin uses his incapacitation as a chance to pamper and dote on his boyfriend without any interference. He makes the other man breakfast in bed, opting for the traditional Korean one instead of the western one they normally have.

“Hey Ji, how come you never cook any of your traditional food for me to try?”

Jongin stops in his tracks, he had been about to leave the room when Kyungsoo presented his question. Turning back to meet a pair of large and inquisitive eyes he blinks in confusion. “But I did cook traditional food. I’m Korean aren’t I?”

“No I mean the not Korean food, the Guyana food.” Jongin fights back a laugh at Kyungsoo mix-up. So the other man wants him to cook Ghanaian food? Jongin feels slightly embarrassed because he never really learned; it was his sisters who stayed in the kitchen when his mother had been cooking. He wouldn’t be able to cook for Kyungsoo even if he tried.

“Firstly wrong country and wrong continent, secondly it’s pronounced Ghana-ian, thirdly that’s not my job. If you want Ghanaian food you’ll have to learn to cook it yourself.” Jongin states matter-of-factly as he makes his way back to the door.

“But how am I meant to do that? You’re like the only Gha…ghan…you know what I mean.” A loud whine ricochets across his bedroom, he turned to see Kyungsoo pouting in frustration. He looks so cute Jongin low-key feels sorry for teasing him like this. He really should just admit that he’s unable to cook for him because he doesn’t know how to but instead decides to continue with his teasing.

“The internet exists Soo, use it.”

He leaves the room after saying that and watches intently as Kyungsoo racks his brain for a way to somehow learn how to cook Ghanaian food. He should probably tell him that most foreign spouses learn from the partner’s mother or sisters but he allows the other man to figure it out for himself.

Jongin retreats to the kitchen to prepare his own breakfast, pampering Kyungsoo may be his number one priority at the moment but he deserves to pay some attention to himself.

After what could only have been two hours maximum, he hears Kyungsoo make his way down the stairs and into the kitchen clutching the tray Jongin had left in his bedroom and humming lightly as he places it onto the counter top.

“Any success?”

“Huh? Success with what?” Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow at him, he seems to have forgotten about their discussion a few hours ago. Jongin wouldn’t put it past him, he hates to admit it but his boyfriend isn’t the brightest guy out there.

“You’re cooking predicament”

“My cooking predi- oh that. I kinda gave up, there was too much going on and the recipes looked hard so I’m not bothering.” The other man hums as he washes the side plates and bowls that contained his breakfast.

Jongin gives him a questioning look; he didn’t really think Kyungsoo would be overwhelmed with the task. He sighs in disappointment; it would have been quite funny to see Kyungsoo try to cook jollof for him. He knows for a fact that the other man would end up failing either way but for Jongin, it would the thought that counted. Although he feared he might either get food poisoning or end up with his kitchen on fire as a repercussion of Kyungsoo valiant attempt. 

He chooses to let it go and instead favours staring at the way Kyungsoo’s lower half jiggles as he skips along out of the kitchen and into his living room. He smiles to himself, call him a pervert but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of Kyungsoo’s body. It’s almost as if he was born to be with him, they practically fit together like two puzzle pieces, well at least that was what Jongin thought.

 

Maybe he’s being delusional or maybe he’s just smitten but he does think that Kyungsoo is, to an extent, his soulmate. Jongin hears the television spring to life and returns his concentration to his phone, smiling to himself as he thinks about how fortunate he was to have met Kyungsoo on that blind date. He really should reward Sehun for setting it up, but that could wait for another day.

The buzz of the television stops momentarily causing Jongin to direct his attention to the living room. He wonders if Kyungsoo has finally fallen asleep and decides to check up on the other man. Trudging towards the room he doesn’t expect what he finds; Kyungsoo is sat behind his laptop, a series of erotic noises stream from the speakers.

“What the fuck are you watching?” Jongin steps closer to the other man, balking at the image on his screen.

“Porn.” Is the answer he receives, Kyungsoo’s bluntness throws him off slightly. It’s not in the other man’s nature to be so direct with his responses.

“Why? What are you going to gain from it?” He quirked an eyebrow, curious as to why his boyfriend is so interested in the video currently playing. He can’t help but feel uncomfortable, he never really envisioned the man watching interracial porn of all things. It makes his heart tighten slightly.

“I wanted to find more stuff we could do together in bed.” Kyungsoo says innocently, Jongin assumes he doesn’t realise how degrading the genre is. He cringes when he catches a glimpse of the conversation exchanged.

“Understood but why in god’s name are you watching that of all things?”

“Oh a friend of mine found out we were dating and told me to watch it.” He replies, looking guilty, “She said that it would help since it’s…you know.”

“Kyungsoo, you should stop listening to your so called friends. Whoever that girl is she seems really creepy to tell you to watch this, just because you’re dating me.” Jongin states as he places himself next to the other man.

“I don’t understand? What’s so bad about it? I didn’t want to watch one with a Korean couple because it technically wouldn’t be realistic but I couldn’t find one with…” The other man trials on as he flails his arms like he usually does when he’s babbling. Jongin lets out a sharp intake of breath; he’s trying his best not to get annoyed with Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo please stop talking. Look you shouldn’t even be turning to porn for ideas to how to experiment in bed; we could just talk about it.”

“But Mona said that I needed to watch it to know how to handle a black guy. She saw that time you dropped me off at the café downtown last week and she was really surprised when I said you were my boyfriend since I had been dating mostly Asian guys until we met.”

“Kyungsoo I’m as black as I am Korean, plus what if we’d never had sex and my dick wasn’t was big as Mona assumes it is.” Jongin feels like pulling his hair out; whoever this Mona is, she’s taking advantage of Kyungsoo’s naivety and his warping his whole idea of how their relationship is meant to be.

“But it is so what’s your point?”

“My point is that your friend sounds like a fetishist, tell me what else did she say to you?”

“Well I may have told her about our first meeting and about the sex. She seemed really interest with the part about the sex, said she always wanted it know what it was like to do a… I can’t repeat what she said. I told her not to say that word but she said it didn’t matter.” Kyungsoo lowers his head slightly, pouting as he does. There’s a look of fear and shame on his face, Jongin figures whatever Mona said must have hurt him.

“Soo, what did she say. Tell me now.”

“No I can’t, you’ll hate me.” The faint glimpse of tears appear in his eyes, Jongin scoops him up from his position on the bed and pulls him closer to his chest. He can hear the other man’s sob into his tank top, dampening the fabric as he bawls his eyes out. J

Jongin thinks he’s being overdramatic but then again it's Kyungsoo, he’s always like this; overly emotional about things that would seem insignificant to the average person but to Jongin it shows he cares about the little things in life and he wouldn’t change that about him anytime soon.

“Can you at least mouth it?” he pulls Kyungsoo away from his chest and looks down at the other man. His eyes are puffy with tears and his bottom lip quivers; Jongin doesn’t think he can take another second of seeing him so hurt.

“Ok here goes.” Jongin watches the other man’s lips intently, trying his best to decipher what exactly his “friend” had said to make him so worried. It takes him a while to realise what Kyungsoo is saying, and when he does eventually figure it out, he's not happy.

“Kyungsoo, I don’t want you anywhere near that girl ever again.”

“Ok.”

“What you’re not gonna contest it?” Jongin quirks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, the other male never agrees with him off the bat like this. He’s normally stubborn and acts like a brat before they agree on something.

“No, I knew it wasn’t appropriate and you seem upset so it’s for the best.” Kyungsoo mutters, pressing his face flush against Jongin’s chest, “Plus she’s been weird about me and by partners since forever, low-key think she was only being my friend so she could have that token gay friend.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that baby. Come here; let me make it up to you.”

He trails his hands down to cup Kyungsoo’s ass, pulling him up to straddle him. The other man moans into their kiss, grinding his ass onto Jongin’s clothed erection. “You wanna cripple me for the rest of the day?”

“Mhhm no not today, consider it a punishment for the video.” Jongin pulls off him momentarily and sits up, leaving Kyungsoo to stare up at him. The other man pouts much harder than before as he whimpers to add emphasis to his pleading.

“But Nini…”

“Nope, that cute shit isn’t working today. You can finish yourself off; I’m going to do the same.” Jongin flicks his forehead before giving it a light peck. “I’ll see you later ok?”

“Kim Jongin come back here, you can’t just leave me like this. Come back and finish what you started.” Jongin doubles down in laughter as he watches the other man turn red with anger and annoyance. He retreats to his bedroom, leaving a very furious and sexually frustrated Kyungsoo to his devices.

 

* * *

 

 

Friendly advice shouldn’t almost cost you your relationship, is what Kyungsoo thinks when he encounters Mona a week after “the incident”. He had tried his best to avoid her even though their friend circle was pretty much the same. He hadn’t really anticipated that he would find her at the local convenience store of all places.

His relationship with Jongin was only three weeks old but he had found himself more or less living with the other man despite their apartments being a walk away from each other. They were oddly domestic for a couple that had met only 21 days ago (yes Kyungsoo was counting), anyone who didn’t know about them would think they were married or at least been dating for eons.

They were on their third shopping trip this week; Jongin had invited some friends over while Kyungsoo had been at his brothers, for some reason the other man had all but emptied their pantry and fridge in the short space of time he had been away. But Kyungsoo wasn’t really bothered by it; Jongin seemed to have money in ready supply and was able to provide for both of them.

He had been lurking in the dairy aisle when they had bumped into each other, his low hiss and slight panic at embarrassing himself in public ever evident in the way he babbled and mumbled continuous sorry without paying attention to who he was saying sorry to.

“Kyungsoo it’s alright, I’m quite glad we bumped into each other. You seemed to be ignoring me this past week, what’s up with that?” Kyungsoo stops himself from bolting away to find Jongin, he didn’t want confrontation but here Mona was, all smiles and questioning glares. He wouldn’t run away from that.

“Mona I-I’ve been um…busy…with stuff, no work…yes work.” He stutters out trying his best to grab his things that fell from his basket and end their conversation as quickly as possible.

“Did your boyfriend tell you not to talk to me? Typical, his kind are always like that.”

“His k-kind? Mona you can’t say stuff like that, it’s rude and really inappropriate.” Kyungsoo squawks in shock, he didn’t think she would go this far.

“But it’s true; they’re only good for…” She continues, ignoring Kyungsoo’s mutters for her to stop.

“Shut up Mona, shut up, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.” He snaps at her, blood boiling as she continues to degrade Jongin in front of him.

“So what? He’s literally already controlling you. He’s dictating your friends to you.”

“No he’s not; I didn’t want to hang out with you anymore in the first place. He just gave me reason to finally drop you.” He leaves her with that, unable to continue talking to her or listen to any more of what she’s saying.

Finding Jongin happens to be much easier than expected, he doesn’t hold back when he sees him. Clutching onto the other man he presses a kiss on his cheek, Jongin startles at the gesture but accepts it.

“You ok baby?” The other man places his basket down to hold Kyungsoo closer to his body.

“Yeah, I. Will. Be. Fine.” Kyungsoo pokes at his nose, giving Jongin a small smile when the taller man groans in annoyance.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He detaches himself from Jongin and makes his way towards the checkout, skipping as he leaves Jongin to pick up both their baskets and trail behind him. He tries to ignore the ache in his heart, the loss of someone he considered a friend hurts more than it should. But Kyungsoo guesses it’s for the best, Mona didn’t seem to understand why Kyungsoo was upset and that’s what it worse. He guesses he’ll have to find new, better friends now.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday nights mean a night out in town for the two of them, Kyungsoo hops on the balls of his feet as he waits for Jongin to finish dressing.

“So where exactly are we going?”

Jongin fastens the buttons of his jeans, double checking his fly isn’t undone as they make their way downtown. Kyungsoo has a mischievous air to him, he’s planning something Jongin is certain.

“Nowhere important Nini, don’t worry your pretty little head.” He emphasises his statement with a light pat on Jongin’s cheek, practically beaming as they walk into what seems to be the red light district of the city.

“Kyungsoo, what the hell are we doing here? Do you realise where this is?”

“Of course I know where we are silly; we’re just going to visit a friend of mine.” Kyungsoo sing songs as he heads towards one of the buildings in the area.

It's dark out and the gleam of neon lights eliminates Kyungsoo’s elated face, the other man is all but beaming when they arrive at a strip club. It’s not hard to miss as its two storeys high and seem s to be teaming with life. Jongin figures it must be very popular to have this many people queuing to get in.

“How are we meant to get in?” Jongin asks a rather enthusiastic looking Kyungsoo.

“Don’t worry, they know me here.” He replies, walking right into the building as he bypasses the stream of people who are lined up next to the entrance. Jongin follows suit, ignoring the outraged cries and shouts he gets from the other patrons.

Kyungsoo directs them past the mass of bodies present in the centre of the club and lead them into what could only be the private rooms of the establishment. “Kyungsoo did you book as a lap dance or something because I don’t know if I’m all together comfortable with having another woman or man strip and put on a show for either of us.”

“No one is putting on a show. Well at least no one you know.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo opens a door to one of the rooms. There’s a small stage in the middle, complete with an individual strip pole of its own, padded seats lined up against the wall as music playing softly.

“Don’t worry babe, just sit back, relax and your surprise will be ready for you in a few minutes.” Kyungsoo sends him a smirk as he pushes him down onto the seat right at the back of the room. Planting a loud kiss on his cheek, he slinks back out of the room and leaves Jongin on his own to remain bewildered.

Kyungsoo reappears in nothing but his t-shirt and a pair of short shorts a few minutes later. Jongin is beyond confused but decides not to dwell on it, whatever Kyungsoo has up his sleeve he hopes it won’t end up in disaster.

“What is going on?” Jongin questions looking his boyfriend up and down, unsure of why he changed his outfit.

“I booked a room for us. I have a few friends here and they let me use one of the stages for their private clientele, so you better appreciate this.”

Jongin watches enthralled as Kyungsoo lifts himself onto the pole, he stretches his legs out into a straddle and twists himself around the metal. He can’t believe his eyes; Kyungsoo is actually pretty good at this. The smaller man curls his legs to create a Gemini, turning around the pole in time to the soft R&B that streams through the speakers into their private room.

Jongin is transfixed, he feels high just from looking at Kyungsoo dance. The other man is practically making love to the pole when he shifts to tuck inwardly on the pole, his ass out in all its magnificent glory as he spins to face Jongin. He lets go of the pole and spins hands free, grabbing hold of it once more to dismount and kneel on the stage, what he does next isn’t something Jongin had thought he would see him ever do.

Kyungsoo pulls himself up until he’s squatting, pole between his legs as he begins to bounce his ass in time with the beat. He pays no mind to Jongin’s squawk, instead focusing on his task. He lowers himself onto all fours before slinking down against the stage floor, he raises his ass one beat at a time turning back to watch the flesh jiggle hoping Jongin is watching along with him.

Kyungsoo is proud of his assets, he worked hard for them, and he worked hard to learn how to do this. To think that the reason he had even learned how to pole dance in the first place was as a precaution in case in deciding to give up on life and become a stripper. He never thought he’d be using the skills he learned to seduce and entertain Jongin but the other man deserves it more than anything.

“Christ Kyungsoo, you’re going to be the death of me.” He groans watching the display with close attention. The flesh of the other man’s ass gyrates along with the music, it’s quite possibly the most turned on Jongin has been in a while and he’s not complaining. Kyungsoo raises to face him with a dark look, he hops off the stage and slaughter towards Jongin.

Straddling the taller man’s lap he starts to roll and grind against him, Jongin is lost for words. He’s practically speechless, Kyungsoo is never this sexy. He feels his erection strained against his jeans and knows Kyungsoo can also feel it because he sends a rather hard grind down against it, causing Jongin to let out a strangled moan.

“You like that baby? You like it when I act like a slut for you?”

Jongin is sure he’s dreaming this; he’s probably died and gone to heaven. Who knew his version of heaven would contain so much lust and carnal desire? He might as well be in hell then.

Kyungsoo detaches himself after a while of grinding nonstop and takes a hold of his t-shirt. Swaying his hips and turning as he shimmies, he slowly pulls off the shirt to expose the expanse of his creamy chest. Jongin swoons at the image, Kyungsoo flat yet soft look tummy, coupled with his ever defined pecs that always show through when he has a tight shirt on. He desperate to touch him but retrains himself until the performance is done.

He watches intently as Kyungsoo turns away from him and shimmies his shorts off, teasing Jongin as he exposes the breath of his bare ass before pulling them on once again. “Kyungsoo I’m going to need you to hurry up or else I’m fucking you ‘til you cry and the entire club can hear.”

The threat proves effective as Kyungsoo pull the shirts off completely; he bends against the stage and sways his ass beckoning Jongin closer. “If you wanna fuck me so bad why don’t you come and take what’s yours?”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice; he bolts from his seat and places himself squarely behind the smaller man. Pulling apart his flushed cheeks he catches a glimpse of the end of what could only be a plug stuck firmly into his hole.

“Well someone was impatient. I might have to punish you for starting without me.” Jongin gives each cheek a resounding smack and trails his fingers around the plug, watching Kyungsoo shudder and convulse at the feeling.

“No, no I only did this to prepare myself for you Ji.” Kyungsoo exhales, his head suddenly clouded with lust and desire.

Jongin presses the plug, making Kyungsoo groan with sensitivity. “Jongin, please fuck me already.”

“Anything for you baby.” He leans against Kyungsoo’s back and rests himself next to his ear. He plants a trail of kisses across the smaller man’s neck before parting the flesh of his ass and tugging at the plug in order to remove it.

Kyungsoo mewls at the loss but soon finds him slurring out a myriad of curses when Jongin replaces the emptiness with his cock. “Holy…shit, Ji I can feel you everywhere. You’re so deep, so fucking deep I swear I could cum right now.”

“No can do sweetheart, I need to fuck you good and proper before you can cum. We can’t let you have all the fun now can we?” he mutters into his ear, gripping Kyungsoo’s hips tightly and begins to thrust.

Kyungsoo lets out a low moan when Jongin is halfway sheathed into him, he knows he can take more but he know Jongin is holding back for his own safety. A sharp pain blooms across his back when Jongin pulls out only to slam back into Kyungsoo, this time sheathing himself until his balls slapped against the other man’s thighs. Kyungsoo feels full and delirious, he’s unable to see straight and his eyes keep losing focus as Jongin continues his onslaught.

The room is warm and the lighting soothing, he feels like he’s on cloud nine. Jongin grabs his arms and pulls them back, giving him leverage to ram savagely into Kyungsoo. He concentrates on the picture of his cock sliding in and out of Kyungsoo, sheen of precum covering his dick as he pretty much uses Kyungsoo’s hole to get off.

“Fuck yeah, give to me harder baby, I want to feel all of you. Fuck.” Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back into their sockets; his mouth hangs agape as Jongin continues thrust fiercely into him. He feels used but he doesn’t want this to ever stop, he wants Jongin to use him as his toy. Fuck his pretty little hole until he can’t remember his own name, Kyungsoo wants it all.

A trail of tears flow down his face, he can’t take any more of this. He’s too sensitive; he thinks he’ll cum any second now. “J-Jongin, I think I’m gonna…” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Jongin delivers one last sharp thrust against his abused prostate. Kyungsoo cries it in pain and pleasure, his semen shooting out and onto the side of the stage as Jongin continues to drive into him.

Kyungsoo collapses onto the stage with a small thud as Jongin continues to piston his cock deeper into him. Realising he won’t be able to finish inside him, Jongin pulls out. Kyungsoo blinks up at him when he stands above him, stroking his cock over his face. He knows what’s coming next and decides to savour it.

Opening his mouth and closing his eyes slightly he hears Jongin curse with a lewd groan as ropes of his cum travel onto Kyungsoo’s face and into his mouth. “Swallow it,” is the low grunt that comes after the last splashes of semen landed on his face. Kyungsoo does as he’s told, swallowing down the remnants of Jongin’s orgasm licking his lips to catch any excess.

“God you should see how sexy you look right now.” He hears the snap of a camera and tries to open his eyes, careful not to get any cum in them. Jongin has his phone in hand and a delighted smirk on his face, Kyungsoo knows what he’s done but doesn’t comment. He instead picks up his shirt and uses it to clean himself.

“Hey Kyungsoo, can we do this every Saturday?”

The smaller man looks up at Jongin; he can’t control the wave of giggles that sprout from his mouth. Jongin doesn’t know what’s so funny, the sexy image Kyungsoo had a few images ago is completely gone. Replace with his regular, ditzy boyfriend who finds the silliest things funny.

"Nevermind, just forget I said anything."

Jongin sighs in defeat, he picks up his jacket and places it around the guffawing man’s shoulders and leads the out of the club. He once again ignores the looks and murmurings of the other patrons in favour of focusing on getting both of them home.

When he finally has Kyungsoo strapped into his seat, he plants a small kiss on the other man’s forehead. Kyungsoo giggles once more and returns the kiss. Jongin makes his way to the driver’s seat steals one last glance at his boyfriend. Starting the car he turns to him and takes a deep breath, hoping the other man doesn’t panic at his request.

“Kyungsoo, I think it’s time you met my parents.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeesh writing this did a number on me but i hope all my hardwork paid off. sorry for any spelling mistakes that may be in here, i hope you enjoy <3 also i made a spotify playlist to go with this chapter, the link will be below.

 

[chapter playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6mESKovxrs4prL8YIfdGfU)

[my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gomiebears)

 

* * *

 

“He asked you to meet his parents? Well that was quick.”

Soft piano music stirs through the café as Kyungsoo takes a sip of his latte; he looks up as Junmyeon takes a seat opposite him and sighs in frustration. It had been two whole weeks since Jongin had asked him to meet his parents but despite the younger man’s enthusiasm Kyungsoo remains sceptical of the proposal.

He had dodged the topic far too many times to count in the weeks since the lap dance, choosing to change the point of conversation whenever Jongin had brought it up. Kyungsoo thinks back to last weekend when Jongin had him on his balcony in the midnight air, eating him out until he couldn’t remember where or who he was and soon driving balls deep into his hole while Kyungsoo had cried out from the sheer strength of Jongin’s thrusts.

He had been sucking the other man off post orgasm when Jongin brought the parent issue once more, not exactly the most appropriate thing to ask you boyfriend of one month while your cock was lodged in his throat. It didn’t help that Jongin thought it best to use his mouth as another hole to get off with, causing Kyungsoo to choke from both the question and the ten inches of flesh pumping into his oesophagus.

He had pulled off in haste and run back into the apartment, leaving Jongin dick out, ass bare in the chill air of the night with his need for orgasm and question ignored. Kyungsoo groans at the memory; he had been so embarrassed the next day, not being able to look Jongin in the eye every time they were in the same space.

 

He really would never be able to live that down, and to think it was on a Sunday of all days. He knew he was already going to hell for the sucking dick but leaving your boyfriend in the cold while you panicked like a cowards surely cemented his place on the right hand of Satan himself.

“Kyungsoo aren’t you going to say anything?” Kyungsoo breaks from his lament and stares back at Junmyeon. The older man has a concerned look on his face, eyebrow quirked as he takes a bite of his croissant.

“What? Oh yeah he did, but I’ve kinda been avoiding it for a while now.” He answers staring at back at his cup of coffee; he doesn’t want to tell Junmyeon too much about it hoping his best friend doesn’t judge him.

“Why though? I think it’s great that he wants you to meet his folks. None of your other conquests even let you meet their friends.” Junmyeon comments matter-of-factly, making Kyungsoo grimace. His exes had never really been keen on introducing him to anyone close to them; he had been told that he was going to embarrass himself and them when he had asked about it. 

Kyungsoo wondered why Jongin didn’t see him the way his exes did; he was overly boisterous and outgoing, drawing the wrong kind of attention. Kyungsoo would even go as far as to say that he was actually quite dim.

“I don’t know. This all going too fast, like it’s been a month and were already at the parent stage.” He smiles thinking about the expectant look on Jongin’s face when he had first told him about it.

A melodious giggle escapes Junmyeon when he notices Kyungsoo spaced out look. “Maybe the sex is that good. I mean anyone would be lucky to even get a look of your ass much less get to own it.”

“Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo glares at his best friend’s devious expression. The other man has a knack for making sexual and crude comments at his expense.

“What? It’s true. I’m low-key jealous though, you always had so many guys after you in college without even doing anything.” Junmyeon defends his statement with a huff.

“I don’t think Jongin is with me for my ass.” Kyungsoo mutters lowly turning away from Junmyeon questioning look. The way Jongin treats him tells him that, he’s always so invested in Kyungsoo’s feelings whether it be in bed or generally. Kyungsoo thinks Jongin is his only boyfriend who has actually shown any sort of concern and genuine affection for him.

“I can tell. He seems to really like you.” Junmyeon finally says, leaning in to take hold of Kyungsoo’s hand. The other man give shim a reassuring smile before sitting back down as his smile morphs into a sly smirk. “I’m sure he absolutely adores you. But be honest, how good is the sex?”

“Junmyeon….” He drones but Junmyeon’s smirk stay, there’s no way he’ll be able to drop the topic if Junmyeon has anything to say about it. He sighs and defeat and gives in to the pressure.

“Ugh fine, it’s amazing.”

“God you’re so lucky, a man who loves you and is good in bed. Kyungsoo you’re literally blessed, teach me your ways.” Junmyeon looks up into space with a dreamy look; Kyungsoo can tell he’s imagining his own ideal man and giggles at him.

“Sehun has been after your ass for years now but you never pay attention to him.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and whispers to himself, making sure Junmyeon doesn’t hear him.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo sits up and nervously looks over to Junmyeon, “Uh nothing its nothing. We should get something to eat.”

That’ll shut him up; he thinks engrossing his concentration into the menu as he thinks about his present issue with Jongin. He really should talk to the other man when he gets home; their awkward tension is getting too much for Kyungsoo to handle.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck as he sheds the smaller man of his clothes. He moves a calloused hand behind the small of his back and down towards the globes of his ass where he takes hold of a cheek, groping and fondling the flesh.

He lets out a sigh at the feeling of softness against his fingers, it’s slightly therapeutic and he thinks he could get off just from touching it. Pulling Kyungsoo onto the kitchen counter is more work than he anticipated; the smaller man clutches onto him with fervour, peppering kisses across his face and neck as Jongin places him on top of their island.

“Gorgeous.” He breathes out staring at his boyfriend’s puffy lips and euphoric expression.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Kyungsoo blushes at the compliment and presses another kiss against his lips, licking the roof of his mouth and he delves his tongue deeper into Jongin’s warmth.

Jongin breaks their kiss and chuckles at him before turning to whisper against his ear. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand what he says, the language is unknown but he’s heard him speak it before whenever he’s on the phone to family. “What did you say?”

Jongin looks up at him from his place in the crook of his lover’s neck. “I told you I loved you in Twi. It’s a Ghanaian dialect, I thought it would be more romantic if I praised you another language and Korean seemed to basic since you understand it.”

Kyungsoo melts at that, call him sappy but the lengths to which Jongin goes to make him feel loved will always mean a lot to him. No matter how bare minimum they may be, as long as it’s Jongin he’s all for it.

“Speaking of Ghanaian I wanted to say that I’m ok with meeting your parents.” Kyungsoo suddenly blurts out much to Jongin’s surprise. He knew the other man had been avoiding the mention of it for weeks now but didn’t expect him to be the one to bring it up, especially not when they were about to have sex.

“That’s great; I can finally tell my mom to arrange an extra seat for you. You’ll love them, I promise.” Jongin returns to kissing him, this time with more affection and love. 

 

The news of Kyungsoo’s acceptance seems to reignite some new vigour in him; he grabs handfuls of the smaller man’s ass and raises him off the counter. “We’re taking this somewhere more suitable. God I’m going to pound you so hard, consider it a thank you for agreeing to meet my parents.”

He carries Kyungsoo bridal style towards his bedroom, the smaller man practically dwarfed with his arms as he trudged up the stairs and into the dimly lit room. Dropping Kyungsoo onto the bed Jongin plants a kiss onto his dishevelled lover’s swollen lips before turning to pull off his clothes.

His underwear is the last thing to go as his cock springs from its confines and stands erect, altering his silhouette. Kyungsoo stares from his place on the bed, mouth salivating when he sees it. He’s about to crawl off the bed and present him on his knees from Jongin when the taller man turns back to him with a hooded gaze.

Kyungsoo knows what that look means, he sits up and pulls his clothes off, watching Jongin closely as he sheds the garments. The other man stares at him from the foot of the bed, already tugging at his cock as Kyungsoo undresses.

When his clothes are finally discharged Kyungsoo sinks onto the bed, face stuffed into the pillows and as high in the air as he presents himself for Jongin’s taking. He places his hands on his ass, pulling the round cheeks apart to allow the younger man a view of his pink hole before craning his head to catch a glimpse of Jongin’s expression.

“Soo, you’re going to be the death of me.” Jongin crawls onto the bed and fit himself behind Kyungsoo, slotting his cock into the cleft of his ass as he rocks against the soft mounds.

“Nini stop teasing, please just fuck me already.” Kyungsoo groans out in frustration, he stretches his arm to grab the bottle of lube on the bedside drawer and tosses it to Jongin. 

He’s still kinda loose from earlier when he’d let Jongin finger him on the couch, he shudders thinking about the stain they’d left when Kyungsoo had come unexpectedly. Jongin was going to need a new couch, no amount of fabric cleaner or detergent was going to remove that stain.

Kyungsoo shrieks when cold finger breaches into him, he pushes into the sensation of Jongin’s digits pulsing into him with a calmness that leaves him whimpering for more. Kyungsoo arches as Jongin prods against the bundle of nerves, groaning as he pushed his ass higher into the air in hopes that Jongin will get his message.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. God you’re so impatient.” He winces when long delicate fingers leave him, causing his hole at nothing as he mewled, desperate to be filled. He whines out a “Jongin”, watching carefully as the other man pulls out a condom to sheath his cock with.

“No, wait, Jongin I want to…umm...do it raw.” Kyungsoo’s face is flush as he utters out the words, feeling abashed when Jongin gives him a quizzical look. He turns over to lie back against the pillows, his front facing Jongin as the other man slots himself between his legs.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? Last time we did it raw you got scared when you’re stomach started bulging; I don’t need you freaking out on me again.”

“But it's different this time. I’ll be fine; I promise I won’t freak out, so please can we.” Kyungsoo shoots him a reassuring smile and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling the other man towards him to latch their lips together. 

They kiss in a haze of lust, the occasional sucks, licks and moans escaping as Jongin slickens his cock before placing it flush against his rim. Jongin watches with intent at how Kyungsoo’s hole clenches and unclenches, trying to swallow up the head of his cock as it sits pretty pink flesh.

He wastes no time as he drives himself in, stopping abruptly when he hears Kyungsoo hisses at the burn of intrusion. Jongin peers at his lover’s strained face, Kyungsoo looks like he’s uncomfortable if not in pain. 

He pulls out, much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment; and captures the other’s face in his palms. “Hey, look at me.” Kyungsoo looks up to meet browns eyes that are shadowed in worry. “I’m not doing this if you’re in pain. I didn’t prep you enough for this and I don’t want to see you hurt, so no penetration until you’re really ready for it.”

Kyungsoo nods, he attempts to push Jongin off him now that any prospect of sex has flown out the window. But Jongin doesn’t budge; instead he sinks his face into Kyungsoo’s chest and rubs his face against the sensitive flesh causing Kyungsoo to whine at the caress. “Where are you going? You do realise when can do other things right?”

“Like what?”

Jongin looks up to smirk at him, a flash of mischief in his eyes as he raises himself ‘til his frame engulf Kyungsoo’s smaller one. “I’ve always wanted to fuck your thighs. Will you let me?”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches at the request, he nodded a yes and waits patiently as Jongin slathers copious amounts of lube against the inside of his thighs and onto his cock. He lies back once more as Jongin places his legs onto his shoulders before presses his thighs together.

Kyungsoo observes his boyfriend’s expressions; Jongin’s face is screwed in concentration as he guides his cock towards the crease between Kyungsoo thighs, sinking into the plush flesh and rocking further to create friction against his aching cock. Kyungsoo watches transfixed as the head of Jongin’s cock pokes through his thighs, travelling further towards him as Jongin attempts to push all ten inches through the slickened flesh.

Jongin hikes Kyungsoo’s legs up and continues to thrust. The new angle causes their dicks to brush together, making Kyungsoo shudder with delight as the contact sends sparks down his spine.

“Jongin, it feels…weird…I kinda like it.” He groans out gripping tightly at the sheets, knuckles reddening and pulse quickening as Jongin continues to make love to his thighs. The other man pulls and pitches at the flesh, soliciting gasps and moans from Kyungsoo as he tries to bring him to orgasm untouched.

Kyungsoo, feeling impatient, takes a hold of his own cock and began to stroke it. He unknowingly brushes against Jongin’s cock head, making the taller man moan pathetically for the touch.

“God I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.” Jongin brings himself down to steal a sloppy kiss from Kyungsoo all the while continuing to drive his cock between the soft embrace of the smaller man’s thighs.

“Then don’t, come one Jonginnie, I’m getting too hot for this. We should take a shower when we’re done, I’m sticking and it’s not from cum or lube.” Kyungsoo rapidly strokes at his cock, he feels a pool of heat settle in his abdomen as he orgasm nears. Letting out a strangled breath he comes all over his hand, trails of white flowing over his small fist as he convulses and shakes from the intensity of his orgasm.

Jongin follows not long after; he shoots long ropes of white over Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest, a few blobs landing on the other man’s chin as they stare at each other with blissed out expression. The room is silent, apart from their laboured breathing. Jongin collapses next to him, his side dipping from the new weight as he looks up at the ceiling.

The glamour of post orgasm washes over him and he sighs in exhaustion. “Fuck this I’m so tired.” He grunts turning to place his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Let’s go to sleep Soo, we can clean up later. Can I at least get some rest before we do so?”

“But Jongin, we're all dirty and mucky. We can’t just sleep like that.”

“We can do it in a few hours, now shush and sleep. Please do it for me.” Jongin plants a small onto Kyungsoo’s flushed cheeks; he pulls the other male towards him until his back and ass are pressed tightly against him. Kyungsoo obliges him and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep as his tired body finally gets the rest it’s been craving.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we late? Please don’t tell me we’re late, oh my god that would be so embarrassing.”

It was a week later and they’re at the front door of Jongin’s family home. Kyungsoo could hear the sound of lively chatter and bass as they knocked to be allowed in. Kyungsoo was anxious, he didn’t want to make a bad impression on Jongin’s family, god knows what would happen if they didn’t approve of him. What if they forbade Jongin from ever seeing him again?

“We’re not late, come on let's go in.” Jongin opens the door, gesturing for Kyungsoo to enter. “Also stop panicking; everything’s going to be alright ok?”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Kyungsoo responds, walking into the house. Jongin leads them through a throng of people who greet him and stare curiously at Kyungsoo, almost as if they’ve never seen a 5 '3 East Asian man before. But then again Kyungsoo figures it’s rare for some of them to even meet an East Asian despite the existence of a Korean extended family.

He brushes off the stares and follows Jongin onto the patio of the house, he seems to be headed for somewhere or someone in particular but Kyungsoo is unsure. They try to make their way towards what Kyungsoo assumes to be the buffet table, truth be told when Jongin had told him he was having dinner with his family he had expected it to be a small event not a whole party with mores cousins than he can count.

Their journey towards the table is soon interrupted when a loud chorus of voices call out in their direction. Kyungsoo is the first to see the group of men walking towards them; he freaks slightly observing their height and stature. “Don’t worry Soo, they’re just my cousins.” Jongin mutters under his breath when he feels the smaller man tense next to him.

“Aye Kofi look at you.” Jongin turns to them, his cousins smiles are practically blinding as they pull him into a tight hug. He watches Kyungsoo grimace and step back, the other man seems uncomfortable, and who wouldn’t when you’ve got three 6 foot men crowding around you.

“Who the fuck is coffee?” Kyungsoo mutters thinking no one has heard him, he startles when Jongin along with his cousins turn to him. A blush creeps up his neck at the attention, “W-why are you all looking at me like that? What did I do?”

One of Jongin’s cousins peers down at him with a dumbfounded look. “See me see trouble, are you a man or a boy.” Kyungsoo feels heat rush across his face at the comment; he doesn’t know how to respond to it and panics slightly.

“Wh- Jongin what is he saying?” He turns to Jongin with a confused expression, unsure of what’s happening and feeling intimidated at the new attention he’s receiving.

“Christian stop he’s not that short.” Jongin pulls away from his cousin and stands next to Kyungsoo placing an arm around his shoulder in a protective manner.

“Kofi since when did you start fraternising with your father’s people, I always see you with white people.” Another one of his cousins exclaims staring Kyungsoo up and down, he feels like he’s being scrutinised and turns away from his gaze.

“What are you even saying, Jongin help me.” He whimpers pressing himself closer into Jongin’s side. The taller man looks down at him in confusion and smirks at his clinginess. “Kyungsoo do you know you’re speaking Korean? My cousins understand English so ask them what you want.”

The smaller man looks up to face his cousins, the three men continue to peer at him with observing looks. He gives them a shy smile and extends his arm, “Nice to meet you, I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Ku- what now?” Christian mock stutters, looking towards the others before returning to Kyungsoo’s blushing face as the other two burst out into laughter.  

Kyungsoo’s heart drops.

He’s reminded of the constant teasing he used to receive for his name back when he was younger, he feels himself start to well up with tears. Jongin seems to notice his unhappy state as he leans down to press a kiss against his forehead. He whispers to him in Korean, asking him if he’s alright and telling him not to pay attention to his cousins.

Sighing Kyungsoo directs his focus to the laughing trio, “Don’t bother trying to say it, just…just call me Kevin. It’s my legal name after all.”

“Kevin?” Both Jongin and his cousins shoot him aghast expressions, Jongin in particular looking offended as he blinks at Kyungsoo.

“Your name is Kevin?”

“Yeah. Why is there something wrong with it? My parents chose it because it sounded sophisticated.” Kyungsoo says with a smug look, contrasting from the four men who stare between each other contemplating what to say next.

“Sophisticated where? As if all the little Asian boys called Kevin aren’t the ones trying to act black or are somewhere playing chess.” One of them quips up, an expression of offence and disgust spread on his face as he stares Kyungsoo down. “You don’t look like a Kevin in the slightly. You’re too much of a fag to even be called that.”

“Richmond, what the hell? You can’t be staying things like that. ”

“You’re trying to start wahala here aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo is taken aback by the attack, he’s somewhat amused by how the other men gang up on Richmond and chastise his comment. It makes him feel good to know Jongin’s cousins are all ignorant and prejudice. Jongin’s reaction is probably the most pissed he’s ever seen him before, its low-key hot how he practically screams at his cousin, switching from English to Korean as he berates the other man.

Kyungsoo is so close to creaming himself at Jongin’s outburst, maybe he’s just overly horny but hearing Jongin’s accent change to match the ones his cousins were using earlier makes his knees weak. He really should ask the other man to use it with him the next time to fuck, hopefully that being tonight, fingers crossed.

“Jongin what’s going on?” Kyungsoo watches Jongin bristle at the voice, the change so immediate you wouldn’t know just a minute ago he was giving a 20 something year old man a talking to. He turns to the voice in time with Jongin coming face to face with a woman in her late 40s, her face calm as she quirks a well-groomed brow at the present situation.

“Kim Jongin, answer me when I’m talking to you. I said what is going on here.” Full name, Kyungsoo thinks he must be in real trouble.

Jongin grimaces at the comment and forces out a smile, opening his arms out as he moves to hug the annoyed looking woman.

“Mom it’s so good to see you. Kyungsoo come, come here.” He beckons Kyungsoo closer to him as he attempts to introduce the two.

Jongin’s mother is by far the most intimidating person Kyungsoo has met in his entire life, a striking face and a height that has him quivering in his place.

“You’re so tall.” Kyungsoo blurts out; he feels a wave of shame washed over him seconds after he blurts it out. Great he’s decided to be ditzy at the worst possible time, now Jongin’s mom will think he’s dating an imbecile.

“Thank you and you’re so short. Between you and me, I think it’s adorable,” an all too familiar smile spreads across her face as she pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek, cooing at him, “Aww Seungmin come see how cute their height difference is.”  Kyungsoo blushes profusely at her words; it’s not quite the reaction he expected from her after what had happened.

“See, I told you she’d love you.” he looks up to meet Jongin’s bright smile; he taller male has a loving expression glinting in his eyes. Kyungsoo returns the smile, slotting his hand into Jongin‘s larger one and intertwining their fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner goes much better than Kyungsoo expects, Jongin’s family proves more welcoming than Kyungsoo had originally thought. He finds himself bombarded and coddled by Jongin’s older sisters, the two constantly calling him cute and making the odd suggestive comment about Kyungsoo not being Jongin’s usual relationship prospect.

He had heard a few of Jongin’s cousins referring to his “nyash”, Kyungsoo had asked what it meant to the other man but received no answer. Jongin’s sisters on the other hand had been more than happy to explain it to him, Kyungsoo regrets asking when he finds out.

“They’re talking about your ass, they said it’s big.” A blush spreads across Kyungsoo’s cheeks when they explain. Unable to hide their amusement at his react the two girls let out a laugh that’s all too similar to Jongin’s.

“W-what else are they saying.” He stutters with embarrassment. Jinhae makes a move to take hold of his face, cupping it as she grins at him. “Should we tell him? What do you think Mirae?”

“He deserves to know how much our relatives love him…well love his body mostly.” Kyungsoo feels flushed; the heat on his cheeks seems to rise to cover his entire face and he thinks he must be the shade of a traffic light at this point.

“Mirae auntie Dorcas just said she wishes he were a woman because his hips were made to bear children.” He chokes on his spit at the revelation, earning concerned looks from the two women who continue to relay the comments of their relatives to Kyungsoo. He thinks he’s about to melt in a puddle of embarrassment and self-consciousness but find himself rescued from humiliation when Jongin pulls him away from his ever talkative sisters.

“That’s enough excitement for one day.” Jongin takes hold of Kyungsoo’s shoulders and he leads him away from his sisters, ignoring their gasps of offence and protests to bring the smaller male back.

“Hope they didn’t give you too much hassle.”

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin when the other male takes them into the garden and far from the bustle of the party inside. There’s a small pond that sits further down the garden, Kyungsoo makes his way towards it, leaving Jongin to walk after him, catching up easily. “It was fine, I was just a bit embarrassed that’s all. Oh and by the way I found out what a nyash was.”

Jongin groans in frustration, he wanted hadn’t really wanted Kyungsoo learning slang in case the other man randomly started using it with him or their other friends. The ring of a giggle prompts him to look down to meet the crinkled smile of his boyfriend. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you look so offended. I don’t mind though, I know I have a nice ass, im glad your family seems to appreciate it too.” Kyungsoo slicks towards him, trailing his fingers up Jongin’s arm as he smirked suggestively.

“What are you after you insatiable boy?”

Kyungsoo’s smirk spreads into a grin as he pulls Jongin into one of the hedges, it’s just tall enough to shield Jongin’s large frame, giving them some privacy. Kyungsoo goes down on his knees and presses a kiss onto the fly of Jongin’s jeans. 

“Wanna suck your cock. Will you let me baby?” he coos taking the zip between his teeth and pulling it down to open his fly. He unbuttons the clothing and pushes both the jeans along with his boxers down in one go, causing Jongin’s cock to spring out and slapped his cheek.

Jongin gasped at the feeling of cool air on his cock, breathing ragged when Kyungsoo sends small licks against the head of his cock and pokes his tongue into his urethra. The action sends shockwaves down his spine and throughput his body, making him buckle in pleasure. He cards his fingers into Kyungsoo hair and tugs at the roots, earning an elicit moan from the other man while he presses open mouthed kisses along his shaft and balls.

“Kyungsoo, are you sure you can take it though? You’ve eaten and I don’t really need you choking and vomiting on his dick.” He says pushing Kyungsoo off him momentarily. The smaller looks up at him with hooded eyes, his pupils dilated and lips slick with precum and spit while Jongin marvels at the image before him.

“I’ll be fine, I didn’t eat much anyways and my gag reflex has been getting better, I’ll be able to take as much of you as I can so don’t worry.” The smaller man responds before wrapping his lips on Jongin’s cock head once again.  He hums around it with content and looks up so his eyes beet Jongin’s equally glazed ones, he sucks and licks up the shaft, making sure to pay close attention to how Jongin reacts.

He bobs his head up and down as Jongin cock pushes deeper into his throat, causing him to whimper when it stretches out his jaw. Kyungsoo is too turned on to properly think, and in his lust filled haze pulls off to stare up at the taller man.

“Jongin, can you fuck my face?”

The hand in his hair suddenly tightens its grip and pushes his head further down; the cock in his mouth is moving deeper into him, he feels it pushes past his throat and into his oesophagus. Kyungsoo steadies himself from his position on the ground; he relaxes his throat as Jongin begins to piston his hips to push the flesh deeper into him. Kyungsoo feels tears pricking at the side of his eyes; he takes what he gets, it’s not as rough as it usually is but still a lot to handle nonetheless.

He watches Jongin above him; his face contorted into expressions of pleasure, cursing under his breath as he thrusts into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo hears the eminent orgasm before he feels it, Jongin cries out as his eyes roll back into his head. He spills himself down Kyungsoo’s throat, painting his walls with white.

Kyungsoo takes the initiative to swallow as much as he can; sucking on Jongin cock to milk whatever’s left of his orgasm. The taller man pulls his dick out of Kyungsoo’s mouth and slumps against the hedge behind him; he tries to regain his breath while Kyungsoo pulls out a small pack of tissues from his pocket and cleans his face of Jongin’s cum.

They stare at each other for what feels like hours before presses their lips together, their tongues lapping at each other and muttering sweet nothings to the other.  They pull off momentarily when Jongin’s name is called by a familiar voice; its Mirae, she must have been looking for them.

“Shit, we should probably head back. “

“Yeah, I guess we should. Do you wanna continue this later tonight when we go home?” Kyungsoo pulls himself up and straightens his clothes, dusting off the dirt on his jeans as he makes his way out from behind the hedge.

“Kyungsoo were staying here for the weekend, and I’m pretty sure there are rules against fucking your boyfriend in your childhood room with the parents not to far by.” He turns to give Jongin a pleading look. They haven’t had penetrative sex since the day Jongin had fucked his thighs, he was getting rather frustrated.

Kyungsoo understood that he needed to be prepped for long beforehand so he had been doing it by himself, using toys to help stretch him out better to accommodate Jongin’s size and anticipating the next time Jongin would offer.

Jongin grimaces at Kyungsoo’s expression; he doesn’t like seeing the other man sad and gives in to pressure and temptation. “But maybe this time we can make an exception. Come on let’s see what they want.” He follows after Kyungsoo, taking hold of his hand as he leads them back towards the house and back into the clutches of Jongin’s loud and over enthusiastic family.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo figures it must be 10 pm now, pretty much all of Jongin’s relatives had left about an hour ago, leaving the family alone for the night to retreat to their respective rooms, murmuring good nights to each other as they

He hadn’t really given Jongin a chance to breathe when they had entered the other man’s childhood room before attacking his lips, dragging his tongue along his teeth and grinding against him in desperation. “Calm down Kyungsoo, there’s no rush. We have the whole night.” Kyungsoo whimpers when the other man’s fingers dig into the flesh of his ass, exploring the expanse of his body as they kiss languidly.

Jongin make his way towards this ensuite bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake as he heads for the room. Kyungsoo follows soon after, shucking off his own clothes and skipping towards the bathroom as giggles internally.

The shower in Jongin’s bathroom is big enough to fit 3 people at most; it makes Kyungsoo smirk as he thinks about the outrageous things they could get up to in the space. Jongin turns to him when he arrives, a comically large bottle of lube in hand as he gives Kyungsoo an upturned smile.

“So, what do you want? Shower sex is a bit tetchy; you’re more than likely to slip since you’re much shorter than me.”

Kyungsoo contemplates for a bit, he doesn’t really want to be here for too long lest he hurt his legs so. “Do it from behind so we can get out as soon as possible then I want to ride your face.” He pauses at the last part for emphasis and chuckles at Jongin’s perplexed expression. 

“Is there a problem? Scared you won’t be able to take it, don’t worry you wouldn’t be the first. Not everybody can handle of this.” He turns to shake his bottom half, his ass and thighs jiggling as they slap against each other. He lets out a small giggle when Jongin makes grabby hands at him, beckoning him to come closer as he embraces his smaller frame.

Jongin pulls them both into the shower and turns once the spray, allowing the warm water to flow through their hair and down their bodies. “Jongin.” He stares down at Kyungsoo with an eyebrow quirked.

“Yes love?”

“I’ve got a plug in.” maybe it’s the heat from the shower or maybe it’s because he’s abashed, but Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush with he confesses his ‘secret’ to Jongin. The taller man does nothing in response, just smiles at him before pressing a kiss onto his wet forehead.

“I know I saw it earlier. It’ll make this much easier, you did good Kyungsoo and good boys deserve rewards now don’t they?” He murmurs into Kyungsoo’s ear before flipping him over, the smaller man plants his palms onto the wall of the shower and spreads his legs, allowing Jongin access to have his way with him.

He feels the pug inside him get tugged, before its pressed back into his hole. Kyungsoo strangles out a moan, pushing back into the feeling and craving something more. Jongin answers his prayers when he fully removes the toy and inserts his slicked cock into Kyungsoo’s walls, waiting for the smaller male to adjust to him.

Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath and grinds back against Jongin’s cock, moaning as it drives into his walls while he feels hands grip his waist and press into the dimples of his back. Jongin begins to thrust deeper into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin ricocheting as a result of his thrusts. 

He chokes out when Jongin send a rather sharp thrust into him, hitting his prostate with painful precision. The other man sees to revel in Kyungsoo’s reaction as he continues to deliver even sharper thrusts into Kyungsoo’s entrance, causing the smaller man to double over in ecstasy.

“Yes, yes, fuck Jongin. I think I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” Tears stream down Kyungsoo’s face as Jongin pistons his cock deeper into him; he feels his orgasm washes over him and shakes as he spills onto the shower floor.

His hole clenches and unclenches around Jongin, the oversensitivity taking over as he sobs from Jongin’s continued thrusts. Jongin pulls out as Kyungsoo slumps against the shower wall; he strokes himself to completion and discharges his cum onto the smaller male’s back, marking his pale skin with his seed.

“Holy shit, I don’t think I can see straight. I’m already blind enough; you didn’t have to go that hard.” Kyungsoo groans out before grabbing the soap to lather his body, “I feel so gross, I can’t believe we just did that. You think your parents heard?”

“Unlikely, they’re really heavy sleepers pus my room has soundproofing.” Jongin bends to allow Kyungsoo to lather and wash his hair; he grabs the loofah and trails it against Kyungsoo’s body, scrubbing off the remnants of their earlier escapades. “Do you still wanna ride my face? You seem a bit tired, are you sure you can even stay upright?” Kyungsoo falls against Jongin’s shoulder and stifles a yawn.

Jongin runs his fingers through the other man’s man in comforting strokes. “Don’t know,” Kyungsoo pouts into the crook of Jongin’s neck. “Can we do it tomorrow, I’m sleepy.”

Jongin plants a loving kiss onto the smaller man’s forehead and smiles. Kyungsoo looks adorable like this, cheeks flushed and chubby as they press against his shoulder. He lets the water from the shower pour onto both of them, washing off the soap and lather on their bodies. “Whatever you want baby, come on let’s get you cleaned up and into bed ok?”

He opens the shower door to grab a towel and wraps it around Kyungsoo’s form. Leading them out of the bathroom he rubs down all the excess water for both their bodies. Jongin pulls one of his old t-shirts onto Kyungsoo, the clothing drowning the smaller man’s body, and garbs a pair of sleep shorts to put on.  He helps Kyungsoo onto the bed and spoons him, pressing a kiss on his nape before turning off the lights as they drift off in each other’s arms.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo shift and turn to look at him; the other man pants an open mouthed kiss against Jongin’s mouth. He smiles into their kiss and snuggles closer to Jongin, giggling when the other man squeezes his ass. “Jongin, you know I love you right?”

They kiss once more, bodies pressed together as they grind against each other. “Fuck me again.” Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice as he slots himself between Kyungsoo’s legs, pushing the limbs onto his shoulder and driving his cock once more into the tight heat of his boyfriend. He plants a trail of kisses across his face and neck, sighing as he thrusts further into him.

“I know, I love you too Kyungsoo. I don’t want to be with anyone else but you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, im sorry for any mistakes and errors. you can leave comments here or on my curious cat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, im sorry for any spelling errors and scarring anyone with the fisting. comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
